SI HUBIERA SABIDO AYER
by ChicaZGOCHI
Summary: (MUNDO ALTERNO) Si hubiera sabido ayer, que un día ibas a llegar, me hubiera guardado los pasos que gaste por el camino equivocado... si hubiera sabido ayer que algún día llegarías tu, hubiera guardado mi cuerpo, mi primer caricia y todo lo mejor, para compartirlos contigo amor...
1. CAPITULO 1: SOLEDAD

**SI HUBIERA SABIDO AYER**

**CAPITULO 1: SOLEDAD**

_Entre los arboles de la montaña Paoz, corro sin cesar. Seguía sin detenerme, pues el dolor me carcomía por dentro. Había estado viviendo con el hombre que amaba, pero ahora él no quería volver. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que pudo haber sido Goku, mi amor por él había puesto una venda en mis ojos. Pelee contra todos para poder estar a su lado… aun lo amo. ¡No puedo creerlo! Viví a su lado desde que tenía 16 años, deje de lado mi posición como princesa amazona, por él… por él… me entregue por completo a aquel hombre que había cautivado mi corazón desde niña…_

_Estos 4 años que pase a su lado, no significaron nada para él. Todo este tiempo alimente mi ilusión tanto que llegue a cegar mi razón. Mantuve mi esperanza, juntos pasamos agradables momentos, con sus gracias y detalles conquisto mi corazón… pero aun así seguí… conociendo su interior. Creí que me amaba, pero hoy me doy cuenta que nunca fue así. Ame su amabilidad y pureza con los demás, pero su pasión por la lucha acabo por distanciarnos. Me siento tan ajena a su calor._

_Caí sin remedio, me sorprende mi torpeza, mi pie había tropezado con unas grandes raíces de los árboles de esta región, el lugar donde fue nuestro nido de amor, pero ahora me encierra en una cárcel de dolor y soledad. Siempre entendí su naturaleza Sayajin, su apetito insaciable y el amor por las artes marciales. Le acolite largos periodos de entrenamiento, pero… ¡ESTO NO!... el regresaba a mi lado, a nuestra casa. Aun en el suelo levanto mi rostro e impacto mi puño contra la tierra, produciendo un pequeño cráter. Siempre… siempre lo hacía… pero el decidió quedarse lejos para entrenar, sin importarle mis sentimientos, mi dolor, mi soledad… _

_Lagrimas salen de mis ojos, descargando con ellas el peso de mi tristeza. ¿Alguna vez le importe más que la comida o la lucha?... creo que tengo la respuesta, pero no quiero aceptarla. Todos regresaron de namekusei, sanos y salvos dentro de lo que cabe… pero él derrotando a Freezer y teniendo la oportunidad de volver, no quiso… sus palabras fueron: "Voy a entrar aquí por un largo tiempo… nos vemos cuando pueda"._

_Él me mintió, no encuentro otra razón para que alguien quiera estar lejos de su pareja. Él me dijo que me amaba, pero no era verdad, no me amaba… nunca me amo. Él dejo que lo adorara, era un juego y nada más… era un juego cruel de su amabilidad, quizá solo sintió cariño por mí y no lo que yo esperaba. Con el corazón destrozado y el rostro mojado, soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme… ¡mentira! ¡Todo era mentira!... palabras al viento, solo un capricho que él tenía… nunca me amo… de todo el amor que juraba, jamás hubo nada… fui simplemente quien lo amaba… Los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias que me estremecían… ¡todo fue mentira! Si me amara volvería a mi… pero supongo que mis sentimientos no cambiaran, aunque sepa la verdad… _

_Me pongo de pie, dejo que el suave viento acaricie mi rostro y revuelva mi cabello. Tengo que seguir… esperare su regreso aunque este amor que siento no sea correspondido. Camino hacia mi hogar, que ahora solo era para mí una pequeña edificación, sin su compañía no podría darle otro valor… cumpliré con mi obligación, seré la buena y fiel esposa que prometí ser…_


	2. CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTRO

**NOTA:**

_los pensamientos son en cursiva..._

¡Por favor, comente! :D

**CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTRO**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Habían pasado dos largos años desde que Goku decidió quedarse en un lugar muy lejano de la tierra. La vida de todos los guerreros transcurrió con tranquilidad. En la montaña Paoz, una hermosa chica de 22 años, se encontraba tendiendo la ropa en el patio de su casa.

_-Han pasado dos años desde que me abandonaste, Goku… ¿Cuánto más he de esperarte?-_ pensó con melancolía.- _¡soy una tonta! Sé que solo te casaste conmigo por cariño, pero… ¿Por qué te sigo esperando…?- _suspiro.- Me he sentido muy sola, pero creo que… sentiría lo mismo aunque estuvieras aquí…- confeso con tristeza.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

_EN CORPORACION CAPSULA:_

-¡DILE AL MINI-INSECTO QUE SE CAYE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grito desesperado vegeta, con las manos en los oídos.

-¡ESO INTENTO!- vocifero Bulma cargando al pequeño Trunks de 2 años.

-¡PUES NO LO HACES BIEN!-

-¡ENTONCES HAZLO TU, IDIOTA!- la peliazul se dio la vuelta y se fue con su niño en brazos.

-Argg…- gruño el Sayajin.- _no entiendo por qué sigo aquí si odio a los humanos, aunque el mocoso sea mi hijo me desespera al igual que esa humana… ¡Hump! ¡Soy el príncipe de los Sayajin! ¡No debo soportar esto!- _sin decir una palabra se marchó del lugar y camino hasta el laboratorio del señor Brief.

-¡Oye, insecto!- dijo vegeta después de tumbar la puerta con una patada.- ¿¡Ya está la máquina que te pedí!?-

-si… te la mostrare…- juntos salieron y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba la nave espacial.- pero aún no me decido en donde voy a poner las bocinas del estéreo…-comento el anciano pensativo.

-¡Argg… eso a mí no me importa!-enuncio con frustración entrando en la nave.- todos los _humanos son patéticos… es verdad, Kakaroto viajo en una de estas pero con la gravedad 100 veces aumentada… que bien que estuve cerca de este científico y fabrico esta máquina para que pudiera entrenar con la gravedad a 400 veces, ¡ahora superare a Kakaroto y podre convertirme en un super Sayajin!-_ pensó entusiasmado mientras oprimía un botón y se asustó ligeramente al ver a la mamá de Bulma con una bandeja de limonadas.

-joven y apuesto vegeta, te traje una bebida deliciosa… ¿Por qué no bajas a beberla?- sugirió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡esto es suficiente! ¡Me largo! Regresare para entrenar al mocoso cuando pueda…-declaro furioso mientras encendía el aparado y despego al espacio exterior.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

_EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ_

_-¡soy una tonta! ¿Cómo pude olvidar comprar víveres esta mañana?-_ pensaba una pelinegra caminando por el bosque- _Mañana tendré que ir… por ahora pescare algo para comer…-_

Minutos más tarde, llego a un precioso rio. Se acercó a la orilla preparando una pequeña red que traía consigo, ella sabía que no tardaría en encontrar uno o dos peces.

-bien ahora solo esperare un poco a que se acerque un pez…- hablo recostándose sobre el suave prado, con los ojos cerrados. Segundos después, cayó sobre su mejilla un poco de agua. _-¡Oh, no! ¡Va a llover y no guarde la ropa!_- pensó limpiando su rostro con la mano. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y pudo saber que esa gota de agua era nada más que la saliva de un gran oso hambriento. Asustada se para de inmediato.

-Un oso no es rival para mi…- anuncio con orgullo, pues ella era una poderosa guerrera. Pero lamentablemente dio un paso hacia atrás y se enredó con su propia red, haciéndola caer al arroyo. Dentro del agua, Milk intenta quitar sobre ella la maya, pero inconscientemente hizo que se enredara más, inhabitandola para que nadara hasta la superficie. Después de muchos intentos pudo salir del agua.

-cof… cof… debo dejar de ser tan cof… distraída…-dijo agitada. La corriente de agua la había arrastrado muchos kilómetros lejos de su casa. -¡maldición!-

La chica comenzó a caminar en busca del camino de regreso, no era la primera vez que terminaba más lejos de lo deseado, busco entre su bolsillo oculto y sintió una capsula en su interior.- _¡Ahh! ¡Al menos no perdí mi aeronave! ¡Tonto Goku, me hubieras enseñado a volar cuando te lo pedí!- _tomo el pequeño objeto e instantes después se encontraba sobrevolando la montaña. La vista era preciosa como siempre, pero algo llamo su atención, parecía una especie de cráter.- ¿_acaso se habrá estrellado un meteorito? ¡Tengo que verlo!-_ entonces se dirigió a ese sitio.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Vegeta abrió los ojos al sentir el impacto del aterrizaje, salió de la nave aturdido, observo por un momento el lugar en donde estaba, dio un paso y se desplomo en el suelo boca abajo. Tan pronto como puedo, intento ponerse de pie y vio a una mujer de cabellos negros corriendo hacia él pero no pudo articular palabra, sus piernas tambalearon un poco antes de caer de bruces.

-¡Ahh!- Milk dio un grito ahogado al verlo y tan rápido como fue posible se acercó al hombre.

-N-Ni se te… ocurra hacer una… tontería… inte-errumpes m-mi entr…enamiento… cof- se esforzó por decir sorprendiendo a la chica.- v…vete…-

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño ligeramente.- Esta bien, pero escucha primero lo que voy a decirte…-

-A mi ninguna mujer… me va a dar órdenes…- el Sayajin intento pararse pero le fue inútil, dio un gruñido de dolor antes de caer inconsciente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con este sujeto?- Milk manejaba su vehículo mientras hablaba consigo misma.- No soy enfermera, pero claro que conozco sobre heridas y… ¡que estoy pensando! Este hombre debe de tener más de un hueso roto- miro a su lado al chico.- está claro que no puedo dejarlo por ahí…-

Cuando llego a su humilde casa deposito el cuerpo sobre su cama marital. En seguida fue al bosque a buscar las plantas que podían sanarlo. En más de una ocasión su marido había tenido consecuencias semejantes y ella utilizo los sabios remedios de la naturaleza, en esta situación corrió con suerte, encontró las plantas muy pronto y pudo capturas un gran pez.

Una vez en la casa no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.- _ni siquiera sé si es un delincuente… bueno no importa, él ahora esta vulnerable y soy una amazona, se puede decir que soy más fuerte que una persona promedio…_- tomo un puñado de varios tipos de hojas y comenzó a triturarlas en una mezcla de alcohol y agua. También tomo una esponja con agua tibia para lavar las heridas. Se acercó al rostro de su "paciente" y comenzó a limpiarlo de la suciedad que tenía, quito delicadamente la sangre seca de sus labios y el resto de su piel_.- Es muy guapo…- _con sumo cuidado logro quitar los restos de armadura, que prácticamente caían en pedazos.- _¿Qué clase de traje es este? Que extraño es… este sujeto se me hace familiar… pero de dónd_e…- siguió tratando de detectar fracturas y podía ver las expresiones de dolor que se reflejaban en el Sayajin, parecía muy varonil, debajo de esos golpes había una piel suave y bronceada_.- ¡Milk por favor_!- se gritó internamente sonrojándose.- _¡enfócate en lo que estás haciendo! ¡Eres una mujer casada!... ¿Eeh? Si… soy casada pero sin un esposo al lado…-_sonrió con tristeza. Finalmente, logro terminar su labor al colocar el brebaje y las vendas sobre su visitante. Se marchó e inmediatamente fue a la cocina a prepararse la cena.

_._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._._

En su inconsciencia, vegeta podía sentir a través de sus sentidos, el exterior. No podía moverse, pero sentía un ligero alivio en su cuerpo. Le era difícil abrir los ojos o pronunciar alguna palabra.

-_Huele muy bien… ¿Dónde estoy?-_ pensó sin inmutarse, escuchando una voz a lo lejos.- _¿cantos? ¿Acaso estoy muerto o qué diablos?-_

La pelinegra entro a la habitación y pudo notar que él no reacciono. Miro su reloj de mano, era muy tarde, alrededor de las 10:45 pm, al parecer había tardado mucho curándolo. Se acercó con sutileza y puso su mano sobre su frente. Se alertó al ver al individuo fruncir el ceño y no se equivocó, estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Salió lo más pronto posible por un recipiente, lo lleno de agua fría y hielo, y volvió al lugar anterior.

_-¿Qué está pasando? ¿En dónde estoy? Argg… esa sabandija no lo hizo bien… en cuanto pueda lo matare…-_ pensó vegeta.

-¡no te preocupes! Sanaras muy pronto…- manifestó la pelinegra sumergiendo un pañuelo en el agua.

-_¿Eeh? ¿Será esa humana que vi antes de caer inconsciente?- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir sobre su frente un paño húmedo. Podía escuchar la suave voz de la mujer tatareando una melodía. Poco a poco sin proponérselo fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, sintiéndose aliviado de los cuidados que le propinaba esa extraña terrestre.

_Continuará..._

_._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._._

**NOTA:**En esta historia Goku sera 2 años mayor que milk, Goku ya se convirtió en SSj y derroto a Frezeer con facilidad pero no quiso volver. Esta pareja no tuvieron a Gohan. Krillin y 18 (no es una androide) ya estan juntos, al igual que bulma y vegeta (ya tienen a Trunks de 2 años), Lunch y tenshinhan (tienen un hijo llamado Yuiki de 2 años).

¡Discúlpenme por favor si no les gustan! espero que me dejen sus comentarios... siempre se me habia ocurrido que pasaria si milk...


	3. CAPITULO 3: ¿¡UN SAYAJIN?

**NOTA:**

_los pensamientos son en cursiva..._

¡Por favor, comente! :D GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :D Me hacen feliz ;)

**CAPITULO 3: ¿¡UN SAYAJIN!?**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Era una espléndida mañana, los cálidos rayos del sol inundaban toda la habitación en la montaña Paoz. El cuerpo de vegeta se removía un poco con brusquedad, hasta que pudo despertar sobresaltado de su pesadilla.

-¡Ah!- manifestó el Sayajin levantando un poco su cabeza, suspiro.- _fue solo un sueño…- _volvió a recostarse más tranquilo sobre la almohada. Giro su cabeza a su lado izquierdo y pudo contemplar el rostro dormido de una hermosa mujer. Se quedó observándola un momento, ella estaba sentada sobre en una silla de madera, sus brazos cruzados sobre un pequeño escritorio y su cabeza descansaba sobre sus extremidades superiores. Parpadeo. Desvió su mirada de la chica y se fijó en su cuerpo. Tenía vendas por todas partes, su brazo derecho estaba roto al igual, que su pierna izquierda (esta colgaba en el aire con ayuda de un artefacto improvisado para que no se lastimara).

_-¿Dónde estoy?... no me importa que tan bonita sea esta humana la matare si no me da la información que requiero…- _pensó moviendo su brazo "bueno" y empujo a Milk haciendo que se cayera de su silla.

-¡AAAH!- despertó inmediatamente.- ¿Qué?... debí de caerme…- susurro mientras se levantaba.

-Te exijo que me digas en donde estoy…- impuso el individuo.

-¿Mmm?... ¡qué bien! Despertaste…- dijo con alegría acercándose a él. –_parece que si soy una enfermera calificada…_-

-¡deja de tonterías y responde! ¿¡Donde carajos estoy, mujer!?- vocifero molesto_.- que tonta… ¡Hump!-_

-Argg… no es "mujer"- hablo con los dientes apretados y volviendo sus manos puños._- ¿Qué se cree este tipo? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?- _-Mi nombre es Milk- se señaló a sí misma, aun furiosa.- Milk Mao y estas en la montaña Paoz… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-No es de tu incumbencia…- manifestó indiferente volteando la cara_.- ¡Qué mujer más insolente!-_ reflexiono fastidiado.

-¡Mira! Te estoy ayudando, sé un poco más educado, enano- hablo colérica.

-¿E-Enano?- susurro indignado.- ¡Hump!-

-¿acaso no tienes modales, pequeño?- enuncio la pelinegra.

-Que humana más fastidiosa…- le grito, pero se sorprendió al ver el aura siniestra que irradiaba la chica.- N-no me importa quién eres, por lo visto eres una mujer gritona y vulgar… ¡jamás lograras hacerme hablar si no quiero!-

-¿seguro? Te demostrare que si soy capaz…- aseguro de forma aterradora mientras caminaba a la parte inferior de la cama.- por última vez… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-No te lo diré…-

-¿a no…?- comento mientras soltaba la pierna de él (que tenía levantada) haciendo que impactara con el borde de la cama, haciendo que vegeta aullara de dolor.

-Argg… ¡TE MATARE POR ESO!- fue interrumpido por su propio grito al sentir que ella volvió a golpear su extremidad herida.

-¡BASTA! ¡NUNCA HABLARE!-

-Bueno… pues entonces nunca dejare de hacer que tu pierna se golpee…- afirmo con una sonrisa aterradora, volviendo a herirlo.

-Argg… ¡DESPRECIABLE SABANDIJA!- volvió a gritar.- ¡ESTA BIEN! SOY VEGETA… ¿contenta?- rugió eufórico.

-Un poco…- comento con calma dejando de lado la tortura que daba a su paciente.

-¡Hump!- recito el príncipe.- ¡todos los humanos son unos insectos!-

-¡OYE!- formulo la pelinegra ofendida_.- ¿Qué? ¿Humanos? ¿Quién es este sujeto?-_ analizo escéptica.- ¿Acaso eres de otro planeta?- interrogo.

-¡Claro está que no pertenezco a esta raza patética!- ante esto Milk rodo los ojos con los brazos cruzados.- ¡soy el príncipe de los Sayajin!-

-¿E-E-Eres un S-Sayajin?-cuestiono atónita, pero no tardo en recuperar su postura.- Tú fuiste el extraterrestre que hace más de tres años vino a acabar con la tierra- declaro con asombro.

-Sí, y… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?- pregunto sin mostrar miedo en su voz. Ella negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¡No! A diferencia de ti, yo no soy capaz de matar a alguien y menos si esta en este estado…-dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.- simplemente te dejare morir por tu cuenta…- frunció el ceño cuando el Sayajin comenzó a reírse a pesar de sus lesiones.

-Si me dejas morir, técnicamente serias tú la única responsable de mi muerte- recalco divertido.- ¿sabes? No eres tan santa como te empeñas en hacerme ver… ¡Eres una humana patética!-

-¡CALLATE!- gruño ella volviendo puños sus manos.- ¡deja de decirme que soy una humana patética! ¡Ni siquiera soy una! ¡Soy una amazona!-

-¿Eeh?-_¿amazona?_

-Después de que te recuperes, te demostrare en un combate que no soy una humana ordinaria, ¡TONTOOO!-

-¡já! Ya lo veremos… -Vegeta respondió mirándola con algo de curiosidad, no sabía exactamente su nivel de pelea, pues él incluso podía reducirla al igual que los amigos de Kakaroto_.-Bueno no debo de darle importancia una terrícola no será un oponente, podría acabar con ella fácilmente, por el momento esperare y recibiré de su ayuda.-_

-bien, voy a traerte algo de comer…-informo la chica dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡qué carácter! O solo será… histeria…-susurro sonriendo, abandonando por primera vez su expresión de hielo.- _Tiene agallas, incluso podría pasar como una hembra Sayajin…- _la vio entrar sosteniendo una humeante sopa de pescado, que desapareció más pronto de lo que ella hubo servido.

-_Era de esperarse de los Sayajin…-_ pensó suspirando.- _si vegeta fue quien lucho con Goku, entonces el debió de encontrarse con él en namekusei.-_

-Dame más…-exigió el hombre_.- Es lo más delicioso que he probado, incluso sabe mejor que la comida que me daba Bulma…- _

-Dirás por favor- corrigió la pelinegra.

-¡Hump! Ni pienses que…- iba a completar la frase cuando Milk intervino.

-¡Pues entonces no te daré más!-

Él la miro con incredulidad y luego se aclaró la garganta y con mucho esfuerzo, casi denotando indiferencia dijo: -por favor…- la mujer sonrió, luego extendió un plato más, hasta llenar su apetito voraz.

_._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._._

La noche había llegado, Milk tomaba un baño en un gran barril atrás de la pequeña choza donde estaba viviendo. –_creo que debo buscar la capsula de mi casa, deje de vivir en ella desde que Goku se fue… para qué vivir en un lugar tan grande, me pareció más practico el templo del señor Gohan… pero solo tiene una cama…- _salió rápidamente de su tina improvisada, tomo una toalla y se vistió para ir a dormir.

El Sayajin la mira entrar, iba vestida con una sencilla batita de tirantes que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, su ropa no era provocativa, la hacía ver más bien inocente; trago saliva. –_de verdad que es bella…- _guardo silencio al verla sacar un par de cobijas del armario.- _a excepción de la cola, físicamente ella es una mujer Sayajin, ojos y cabello negro, su cuerpo es más delgado pero se pueden ver tonificados sus músculos, al parecer si sabe cómo luchar…-_

-Aunque me moleste, tendremos que dormir en la misma cama… no hay otro lugar en el cual pueda dormir, así que guarda tu distancia… ¿entendiste?- manifestó con desagrado.

-¡Hump!-

-Tomare eso como un si…- dijo ella mientras se incorporó en la cama lo más alejada posible de él. Sin decir más, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

_._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._._

El príncipe había sido el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente, justo cuando el sol se estaba asomando por el horizonte a través de la cadena montañosa. Pero vegeta ni siquiera hizo caso de ello, él aunque nunca lo admitiría estaba disfrutando de una vista todavía más increíble. Tenía su cabeza en medio de los senos de Milk. _–Desde hace algún tiempo no dormía tan cómodo…- _cerro los ojos y metió su cara todavía más entre el pecho de su compañera de cuarto.- _Creo que me divertiré con ella un poco…-_ sonrió, intentando volver a dormir.

Minutos más tarde, Milk comenzó a abrir los ojos. De pronto noto una presión en sus pechos, confundida bajo la mirada…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito tan fuerte que asusto a las aves que descansaba en los arboles de la montaña. Vegeta se volvió a despertar sobresaltado.

-¡Demonios mujer! Casi me dejas sordo…- se quejó sin moverse.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¿Se puede saber qué hacías? ¡Eres un pervertido!- exigió indignada y roja de la vergüenza.

-Solo intentaba dormir, mujer- respondió hundiendo mas su rostro.- Ahora cállate, interrumpes mis sueños.- La chica se quedó completamente inmóvil, no porque le obedeciera, ¡sino porque no daba crédito de lo que acababa de oír!

-¡mis senos no son almohadas, tonto!-vocifero enrojeciéndose automáticamente por lo que acababa de decir.

-cierto, son algo mejor, más blando y cálido…- contradijo riéndose por lo bajo. Pero de pronto, sintió una muy fuerte bofetada que lo hizo caer de la cama, complicando más el dolor de sus heridas.

-¡Fue suficiente!- fue lo último que dijo la pelinegra antes de salir furiosa de la habitación.

-¡ARGGG! ¡Mujeres!- comento volviendo a la cama, con más dificultad.

_._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._._

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que esa humana salió del cuarto… - _pensó_.- ¿Seguirá ofendida?-_ pero rodo los ojos. _-¡já! No tengo por qué tomarme la molestia de "contentar" a esa mujer, pero… es una excelente cocinara… Argg…- _se levantó como pudo y camino por la pequeña casa sosteniéndose de las paredes, esos huesos rotos y contusiones le dolían, pero no lo detendrían para buscarla.

-supongo que volverá… No veo que viva con alguien…- razono al ver la edificación. Llego hasta fuera de la casa y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a una nave aterrizar.

-¿En dónde estabas, mujer?- interrogó con arrogancia_.- creí que le había pasado algo…-_

-¡Hump!- regreso a la nave y bajo varias bolsas. El príncipe se sintió ofendido, ¿lo estaba ignorando?

-_Argg ¡me está ignorando! Sabandija… ¡Ah! Supongo que fue de compras, veo muchos empaques y demás cosas para comer…-_ sintió un hormigueo en su estómago al disfrutar de su aroma, cuando paso por su lado_.- De seguro tengo hambre-_

El día transcurrió con rapidez, Milk no le dirigía la palabra a su huésped, al parecer seguía enojada. Por otro lado, vegeta se sentía molesto consigo mismo por desear la atención de la mujer, quería volver a verla sonreír, aunque le gustaba más los gestos de enfado que hacía, pero sobretodo quería que lo mirara. No entendía por qué. Solo quería escuchar su voz, aunque sea para retarlo, insultarlo o molestarlo. Sin embargo, ella seguía atendiéndolo como si de un trabajo se tratara, solo que su expresión era seria e indiferente.

Ahora Milk lo estaba alimentando, el paciente no estaba en condiciones como para comer por sí mismo. El frunce bruscamente el ceño ante su ego herido.

-Me has ayudado…- hablo el Sayajin por primera vez después del laaaaaaaargo silencio, mientras sonreía de manera torcida.

-¡Hump!- articulo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Hoy también dormirás conmigo?- pregunto divertido. Le gusta ver las expresiones de ella, era algo enigmático. Durante su estancia, le sorprendía su ocurrente enfado, sus repentinas sonrisas…

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- farfullo ella.- Me quedare en otro lugar, tengo una capsula de una casa…- la pelinegra acerco su cara a la de él amenazadoramente.- No dejare que mueras, pero si te vuelves a pasar de confianzudo te asesinare sin contemplación… en cuanto te hayas recuperados, ¡te quiero fuera de mi casa!- grito con fuerza mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír. Esperaba ver ese gesto de nuevo, esa actitud desafiante, acompañada de hospitalidad con una mezcla de amenaza y odio a su persona. Definitivamente era una hembra muy curiosa. No sabía por qué, pero ella le había simpatizado, a diferencia de la peliazul con la que había vivido cerca de 3 años y tenía un hijo. En un principio sintió atracción por Bulma, pero no fue algo más que eso…

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.


End file.
